9mm
by TokyoRose
Summary: Hey its a new story that i think you guys might REALLY like.


Disclaimer: I won't even say anything!  
  
This is a story I wanted to write that is dedicated to my friends Lorecia and Shana – Gae. This is for you guys.  
  
It was Tuesday and Jamie had got a message from the  
  
Zoids battle commission.  
  
"Hey you guys, we're gonna have our first battle!" Bit, Leena, Brad, and Ashley all ran to the room Jamie was in.  
  
"With who?" asked Leena. "Whit the lee team."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get ready!" Bit changed his Liger to Schneider and Ashley to Jager.  
  
"Hey you guys I got to tell you something. Don't underestimate these guys okay. I've lived on this planet long enough to know what these people are capable of, as well as what their Zoids can do! ," said Ashley to the whole team.  
  
"Hey don't worry ash," said Bit "We got this under control." Suddenly out of the sky fell the new judge. It was a silver one that had a shield over it.  
  
"Battle mode # 58921. The Lee team versus the Blitz team. Ready? Fight!!!"  
  
"Something's wrong," said Ashley "there's supposed to be three people on that team. Where are the other two?!" Suddenly a sharp shot came towards Ashley 's liger.  
  
"Ahh! Hey you guys watches out there are snipers!" "ASHLEY!!!" yelled out Bit. "Grrr! I'm gonna get you guys for that!!"  
  
Suddenly a girl with black hair and a ponytail came up on his screen. "Who the fucks are you calling 'guys'?"  
  
Then another girl came up on his screen, she had long dirty-blonde and brown hair. "We prefer to be called by our names!"  
  
Then another girl came on his screen and she had long black hair with a braided ponytail. "Just so you know I'm Shana- Gae, the first girl is our leader Lorecia and the last one is Nicky."  
  
Bit yelled out, "I don't give a fuck who you people are just tell me who shot my friend!!!"  
  
"Who? Your little girlfriend?," said Nicky. "Your damn right his little girlfriend!," yelled Ashley as she charged for Nicky. Lorecia shot Ashley again. "Didn't you learn the first time you little hussy!"  
  
Dr.Tauros watched as he saw half his team get shot down. "That's enough," he yelled to the judge " Judge can we reschedule this match!?" "I will allow this match to continue in three days." Then the judge took off.  
  
"Better luck next time Blitz team!" said Lorecia. And the three girls left.  
  
"ASHLEY," yelled Bit as he jumped from his liger. His Zoid wasn't as nearly as bad as Ashley' s in which hers had crushed in at the head. "ASHLEY," yelled Bit again as he smashed open the glass to her ligers head "oh god why did they do this to you!" She was bleeding from her forehead and her left arm. Bit pulled her out and placed her in his liger. Then he attached her liger to his and carried her to the hover cargo. They bandaged her up and placed her in Bits room (on account she was kinda heavy, her room was all the way down the hall, and Bits room was closer and more comfortable().  
  
Bit slept on the floor next to her. It was 5 in the morning but still dark out and everyone was sleeping. Ashley had woken up to get something to eat but accidentally stepped on Bit and fell on the floor.  
  
"Oh shit are you okay?" he whispered. "Yeah, I'm good," Ashley replied, "I'm just a little hungry." "Well that's my specialty, come on I'll help you up."  
  
He carried her on his back to the kitchen because she was still dizzy from the hits she got in the battle that day. She placed her face in his hair and made a pleasant sigh. ~ He's so cute~ she thought ~ and sexy! ~. He set her down at the table and got her food she left over. "Can I ask you something?" he said.  
  
"Sure," said Ashley.  
  
"Why… Who are those girls?" he asked.  
  
"They used to go to my school"  
  
"And…"  
  
"And they were orphans raised by a couple of demented Zoid battlers."  
  
"Ohhh!" Bit stared at her for a moment then asked "Are you really my girlfriend from now on?"  
  
"I was joking when I said that" she said.  
  
"Oh… okay…um…you… finished?" "Yeah!" she said then he carried her back to his room and they fell asleep.  
  
OH MY GOD WAS THIS STORY LOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGG OR WHAT?!!! WELL I'M GLAD I FINALLY FINISHED IT DON'T WORRY THE SECOND CHAPTER ISN'T THIS LONG!!! 


End file.
